My Story
by aquamarina2
Summary: UpdatedThis is a Harry Potter Fanfic from a Muggle-born point of view. I changed around a little to sound original. Please tell me what you think
1. Default Chapter

I was a normal girl just like everyone else until I found out who I was. Just like anybody else my age, I went to high school, and had homework that took me hours to do, friends to hang out with, and a nice normal family. My dad, just like any other dads out there, went to work from morning until six at night; my mom, just like any other, tried to balance between her children and a part-time job, and my little brother, just like any other, was from planet Xenon and loved to drive me up the wall on special occasions, which was all the time. Just like any other average teenager or young adults, my life was a big and long roller coaster ride. Life for me was great at one moment in time, and in another it was as bad as it could be for a fourteen years old. Yes, I led a very normal life, as normal as a teenager in an average family with a below average income could be anyway.  
  
The story, or my story, began one mild, summer morning at the beginning of July when I woke up and prepared to leave for my babysitting job that day. It was such a fine and beautiful morning that it was hard to believe that my life was going to change completely after that day. My dad was the first to rise as usual, because he had to make morning coffee for mom and him, and hot chocolate for my brother and me. At exactly seven thirty in the morning, my dad drove me to the Carmichael for house my babysitting job. We had to go that early because it took half an hour to get from my house to theirs. The drive was exceptionally quiet because we both were still sleepy; his coffee wasn't working and neither was my chocolate though I didn't think chocolate had much caffeine in it. I yawned a lot and also did my father.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael were impatiently waiting for me outside their front door. My father left me and drove back home as I approach the Carmichaels. Mrs. Carmichael told me that her children was still sleeping upstairs in the bedrooms-the longer they stayed asleep the better for me- and a few other usual reminder,  
  
"Remember the baby should only be fed twice when she woke up and in the afternoon! And she should-"  
  
"Have as much to drink as possible. The same goes with Brian." I finished for her. "Yes, Mrs. Carmichael. I won't forget."  
  
"Yes! Our cell phone numbers are on the fridge should you feel the need to call us, and the emergency telephone numbers are in a sticky note next to the-"  
  
"The telephone in the living room, which is next the table beside the couch by the window. This is not my first time babysitting here Mrs. Carmichael. I know where most everything is, and you've never come home with anyone of your children missing, have you? So, you don't have much to worry about, except maybe that you might come home and find Brian worn-out because he were misbehaving and I was chasing him around to get him to behave himself."  
  
"Oh, I know! I trust you. I do, but I'm a mother. I always have something to worry about, especially with a child like Brian." Said her with a little laugh. "Take good care of them! Bye!"  
  
With that she climbed in the car with Mr. Carmichael, and they drove away.  
  
The kids were still as sleep. So, I took the liberty to take a little nap before they woke up. When I woke up, it was already nine o'clock. I gave a jump, rushed upstairs to check on Brian and the baby, and saw that the baby was still asleep in her crib, but Brian, the seven years old was nowhere to be seen. My heart was thumping hard, and my mind was filled with worries of what could and might have happened to him. I rushed downstairs to check every nook and cranny of the house and shouting, "Brian! Brian, where are you?" Finally, I was relieved to find him in the bathroom trying to reach the medicine cabinet to get the toothpaste to brush his teeth. He saw me, and I laughed out right when he looked up to me and said innocently, "Can you get the toothpaste for me?"  
  
"Of course," said I still laughing, "You scared me to death you little rascal."  
  
That little rascal proved to be most frustrating and stubborn all that morning and early afternoon because he refused to listen to me meanwhile the baby was crying because she just had a new tooth and she missed her mommy. I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Brian didn't stop screaming and kept shouting at me to play with him, but I couldn't because I have to calm the baby down. So, he started to cry too, and when that didn't work, he started to throw things around.  
  
"Brian, you stop that, and I mean now!" I shouted. But he cried, "No! You like that baby more than Brian. You don't like me any more. You won't play with Brian."  
  
I tried to run after him with the baby, who was still crying, in my arms, and when that didn't go to well, I put her down in her crib and started after Brian. For some reason, she found me chasing Brian amusing, because she stopped crying. That lasted for a few minutes, and then she started crying all over again. I couldn't stand it anymore: the baby crying, Brian screaming and throwing things around and breaking everything insight. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand the noise. They were trying my very last bit of patient. I stopped chasing after Brian, and kneeled down on the floor in the middle of the living with all the papers and broken things around me holding my head with my hands covering my ears, "Argh!" I yelled, "STOP-THE-NOISE!" I let go of my hands. For one full minutes, everything went quiet all of the sudden. I could still see the baby mouth opened wide crying, and Brian screaming and bringing the vase down, but I couldn't hear them or the vase when it crashed down to the tiled floor. I could still hear the birds chirping outside and the random cars passing by, but I couldn't hear anything inside the house. Then, everything was back to normal. I now could hear the baby and Brian. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was at my wit ends. Luckily at that time when all things seem hopeless, I heard someone screamed, "Brian! What are you doing?" It was Mrs. Carmichael. The Carmichaels was at the door. My watch told me it was three o'clock already. I gave a loud sigh.  
  
Half an hour later, Brian was in his room having a time out, the baby stopped crying and was resting peacefully in her mother's arms, and Mr. and Mrs. were apologizing for all the troubles Brian and the baby gave me.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I knew that it would happen sooner or later. That's one of the down sides of this job."  
  
So I came home from the babysitting job by using the bus, and I was very wearisome and very frustrated. With much relieves when I was walking toward my house. I took the mails in and flopped down on the couch to see if there was any mail for me. Since no one was home, I didn't have to wrestle my brother to be the first one to go through the stack of mails. There were the usual bills, ads, bills, credit card approvals, and many, many more junk mails. Also, there was something else among the usual mails, the most unusual letter for me. It was made of a thick yellowish brown paper, and it didn't have a return address or even a receiving address just my name. Curiously, I turned it over with the intention of opening it, but what I saw gave me a jolt of shock, a wax seal coat of arm bearing a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle surrounding a letter "H". My first thought upon seeing this was that it might be just another junk mail full of advertisements for Warner Bros., so I turned it around a couple of times to look for Warner Bros.' Trademark somewhere on the envelope but didn't see any. This made me even more curious than before. I hastily opened the envelope with much impatient to see what was inside. There were three pieces of paper: two folded ones, and a tore up short piece of not, and all three was made of the same kind of thick paper material as the envelope. I took the biggest piece of folded paper, opened it, and read it. The letter was written in the kind of purple ink you would use with a fountain pen same as outside the envelope. On the very top of the piece of paper imprint the same wax seal of the coat of arm. Beneath it written, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Upon seeing this, I didn't know what to think I was too stunned. All I could do was read on,  
  
" Dear Ms. Tamy, We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry. The school year will start on August 31st. Enclosed is a list of necessary supplies and accessories for school.  
  
We hope to see you soon meanwhile we await your owl to confirm the receiving of this letter. Professor Gonelle,  
  
Headmistress of Hogwarts  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos  
  
"  
  
I stared at the letter for a long time not knowing what to think, but luckily my concentration and thoughts was broken when I heard my parents at the doors. "Hey there! How did the babysitting go?" my dad asked.  
  
"Well, the baby was screaming; the bay was yelling, running, and didn't listen to a word I said," I replied, "Need I go on?"  
  
My dad gave a little laugh and pick up the mails. After, throwing several of them in the garbage and frowning at the bills, he noticed me. I was turning over the letter to see if anything was written on the back. He saw the confused and shocked look on my face and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" I lied. "Nothing at all."  
  
That night, after everyone was asleep, I lay wide-awake thinking about the strange letter. I wanted so much to believe that the letter was genuine, but I knew that it couldn't be true. It was a very silly thought. Somehow there's a tiny speck of hope that in some mysterious way the letter could be genuine. Quietly not to make too much noise, I got out of bed and took out the envelope. From the envelope, the tore up note fell out. I turned on my table lamp and read it,  
  
" All school supplies can be bought at Diagon Alley in London. They can also be bought in Saleem Alley, the nearest wizarding's market place near you. If you have any difficulties don't hesitate to send us and owl."  
  
On the back, it wrote "Merlin's Goblet 22B Hillside Rd.". I began to wonder about the possibility. The speck of hope inside me grew. I knew that I was being silly, but something inside me was pulling me in. There was something else, my curiosity-I had the biggest curiosity- and I knew that I had to check this out to see if this was real or someone's lame idea of a joke, but how?  
  
I began to pace about my room trying to think of something, something like a good idea of an excuse to take me to wherever this place was. While I was pacing, stepped on something, a map. I was looking at a map yesterday to find a museum. I need to do some research for an essay contest I entered. I brought the map to my desk and began to search for Hillside Road. Luckily, it didn't look to be too far from the museum. This was working out better than I thought, but it still had a flaw. My Dad was driving me there because it was too far for me to walk there, and my dad didn't trust the bus, which meant that I only had a certain amount of time to do my exploring. Deciding that I would worry about it in the morning, I went back to bed.  
  
Next day, my dad dropped me of at the gate of the museum. Before he went, he gave me a couple of reminders; "We'll be back for you at 2:30. Be sure you're going to be here at that time and not a moment later. Alright?" I nodded. Then, he drove out of sight. Now what, I told myself. I went to the information desk to ask for directions to Hillside Road. After much hustling since the lady at the information desk didn't live anywhere near her and that meant she called several people for help, I finally go my directions on a piece of paper. The paper was full of eraser marks and crossed-outs, but I could still read it. As I walked out of the museum, I looked at my watch. It told me that it was 10:50. I got almost two hours before I have to be back here again to wait for my parents. So, I walked fast following the instructions on the paper and looking at signs with various places I was supposed to look for. Once, I got lost and had to stop a passerby to ask for directions.  
  
Half an hour later, I arrived at Hillside road. I watched the number on the buildings very cautiously. Some of the buildings were missing the number signs, and that made it a lot harder for me. "Hmm! Forty-four, forty- two, forty," I read out loud, "this way!" I ran quickly down the road and passed a set of lights. When I ran past number twenty-eight, I slowed down and look for the "Merlin's Goblet" sign. I had to ran up and down the street about two or three times before I found a small white sign with green letters that said "Merlin's Goblet" above a small and narrow door. In between the sign and the door was a tiny engraved number "22B". It was so small that if you just glanced at the door you wouldn't be able to notice it at all. Nervously, I walked toward the door and turned to knob to see if it was locked. Evidently, it was not. Peering inside, several people were drinking, sipping, and talking to each other like this was just another café. A couple of heads turned as I walked inside and then resumed their conversation; obviously, no one cared much to take any notice of me. The room seemed bigger than it looked on the outside, but it looked just as quaint. Walking further into the place, I saw several more people, and they dressed very strangely, too. One lady wore a long dark red gown, and another man wore a dark maroon gown with a black cloak. He also had a pointed wizard's hat beside him on the table.  
  
"Can I help you, dear?" said voice behind me. A middle-aged lady was standing behind me smiling kindly as I turn around. "Hi!" I said nervously. "Um.I was, um, wondering where the, um."  
  
"The Saleem Alley, my dear?" she finished the thought for me. In truth, I was thinking of the bathroom, but this was even better. This proved that there was such a thing as Saleem Alley.  
  
"Yes!" Answered I.  
  
"This way, please, and follow me!" said she while turning and walked toward the end of the room. I followed. There was a back door, and it was twice as big as the one in the front. After I step through the door, I saw mass of people who wore funny clothes as the two that I described. Everyone was dressed in gowns, robed, and cloak, and just a few kids and teenagers dressed like me, in T-shirts and jeans. A few had a robe over their clothes. "I'll see you soon, dear." The kind lady said and waved. I waved back and saw a big green sign that had the words "Merlin's Goblet" painted in white. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had a little more than an hour left. "I'd better looked around for a little while," I told myself, "Then I had better walk back to the museum and fast."  
  
So, I walked up the road. There were a lot of shops and restaurants like a downtown. People were exchanging some kind of golden coins; it must have been money. At an intersection, there was a stone building with huge, gold, engraved letters "Gringrotts Bank". There were two small creatures standing guard, grunting as people went inside. The creature were no more than three feet high, and had long fingers, rough skin, and white hair, which was very little. Both were holding a long pointed stick, and I bet those are weapons.  
  
Curious, I went inside despite the knot in my stomach. Inside, there were more of those creatures sitting behind a long high desk. Each of those creatures was about two feet apart. People were lining up talking to the creatures on the high desk and then being led by another into a door behind the high desk. I was too busy looking this way and that to notice that I was lining up with the rest of the people here. When I finally notice what was going on, it was almost my turn. There was only another man in front of me, and he was dressed in normal clothes: a tie, a blouse, and khaki pant; but he has a dull yellow robe over them. I only noticed his normal clothes when he turned around and shouted at the door. She wore the most beautiful sky blue gown with a laced dark blue robe with two imprinted white flowers over it. "Is Morgana with you?" he shouted at her.  
  
"She is with some friends at the ice-cream place." The lady replied.  
  
"Alright! I still need to exchanged the rest our new Muggles money into our money."  
  
Muggle money? I thought. Before I even have time to think about this it was his turn. "Yes?" the creature, which I bet was goblins, said.  
  
"I'd like to exchange the Muggle money." The man in the yellow robe said and gave the goblin a bunch of dollar bills. I saw several $50 and $100. Those gold coins must worth a lot. I thought. After it carefully counted the dollar bills, the goblins handed him a sack-full of jingling coins. The sack was roughly the size of a cantaloupe. The man in the yellow robe took the bag and joined his wife out of Gringrotts. Now, it was my turn. I looked up at an ugly face with a hooked, pointed nose. "Yes?" it said with a gloomy, mistrusting voice, which scared me. "Um," I whispered nervously. "Just a second." Something told me that if I just came in, stepped in line, and then walked out without doing anything, I'm going to be in trouble. So, I took out my wallet and forty dollars, reached out, and gave it to the goblin. The goblin took the money with its long crooked fingers and laid the bills down one by one carefully and slowly. When it was satisfied, the goblin put the bills someplace behind the desk, took out small money a bag made of cloth, and gave it to me. I took the sack and muttered feebly, "Thanks!" After I was safely outside, I let out a loud, long sigh full of gladness to be out of that gloomy place. Checking my watch again, I only had a little more than fifty minutes more until my dad arrived at the museum to pick me up. The bag contains a few gold coins, some silver, and a bundle of copper ones. With a bag full of money, I walked around looking for some place to spend these "money". In a corner of a street lay a quaint little shop. The sign that was place on top of the shop was very battered and across the beat-up sign was written "Words of Wisdom". Curious, I walked up to the shop and went inside. A bell jingled as I stepped in. This was a bookshop. There were some new books, some old with pages yellowed and turned brown with time. The shop was quiet and empty; a dusty wonderful smell of old books mingled with new permeated the air inside this shop. The quietness of this shop reminded me of the library.  
  
Then, I remember the letter saying something about a list of supplies. I pulled out the letter from my bag's pocket and took out the letter, the note, and the third piece of paper. It was a list, and it read,  
  
"All students starting school in August needs the following:  
  
3 Black gowns  
  
1 Black hat  
  
2 Maroon robes  
  
1 pair of protective gloves (preferably dragon hide)  
  
1 cloak or any winter wear  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 wand (preferably from Ollivander)  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size)  
  
1 metallic scale  
  
and the following books:  
  
Basic Transfiguration by G.E. Darce  
  
Early History of Magic by Dawn Thoreau  
  
A guide to basic Potion making and mixing by Pat Poise  
  
Common Herbs and Fungi by Herman Fudge  
  
Collective Charms and Spells by Sabetha Spellman  
  
Stars and Planets by Estella by Estella Stowe  
  
Early Magic Theory by Henry Baffling  
  
Common Magical Creatures by Bennett Draco  
  
A potion kit for Beginners  
  
Students are also allowed to bring one pet to school."  
  
I looked closely at the titles of books and then scanned around for the books listed in the list. I walked up and down isles after isles. For a quaint little store, it had a lot of books. I looked around the store at the many shelves of books hopelessly lost. "School books are stacked by the windows." I spun around immediately and saw an old man. He was very old with little white hair and kind sparkling eyes behind his thick glasses. This must be the shop owner; he was dressed in a maroon gown with dark purple robe. The old man was carrying several books in his arms,  
  
"What books do you need?" he asked leading the way to the shelves by the window. "I have every books that have ever published from a century ago until here."  
  
Instead of reading the list, I gave him it. He read off one book at a time and then pointed them out for me. At last with the books under my arms, the old man led me to a counter. As he muttered the price, a pencil scribbled furiously on a piece of paper. The pencil must have done the calculation for him too, because when he was done saying the price, he took up the piece of paper, looked at it, and then told me, "Five Galleons and sixteen sickles." Hoping I was correct, I took out five gold coins and counted sixteen silver coins. I must have been correct because he took it without a word of complaints. When I handed him the coins, my eyes fell on a book with a green cover. It looked so inviting with a pink rose in the center, and a luminous scent of morning dew, which seemed like it was from the rose. "It was my favorite book." The old man said. "A very good book, it is."  
  
"What's the book about?" I asked. "It doesn't seem to have a title."  
  
"It does," he said pointing to the space above the rose. "It's in invisible ink. You need to tab it three times with your wand. Watch!" Words in bright yellow ink began to appear. "Defender of the Rose" it wrote. Even its title seemed mysterious and inviting. "How much do you sell this book for?" I asked when I couldn't resist much longer. "How much?" he asked sounding sad and full of regrets. "Oh! I'm sorry, but I don't think I have the heart to part with it. A very dear friend gave it to me. He wrote this book in memory of us, and dedication to our long lasting friendship. I love this book very much with all my heart and soul; it got me through very tough times. I don't think I could ever let it out of my sight."  
  
"Oh!" said I with much disappointment. "You have good reasons, though. If I have a book that has that much meanings to me, I don't think I could give it away much less sale it. I understand, but it looked like a very good and exciting book, though."  
  
"Tell you what!" he must have seen the disappointment in my eyes and the sadness in my tone, "I'll let you borrow this book. You can keep this book until next year when I'm sure you'll come here again to buy your new set of school books." He took the precious book from display, took one good and final look at his greatest treasure, and then handed to me with a loud sigh. "Please take good care of it for me."  
  
"Are you sure? It means so much to you, I mean, it was from your old friend. It's the only thing that keeps you going when you feel down in the dumps. You're giving it to a complete stranger."  
  
"A stranger who knows the value of books, and realize the significance of the book even though it is not her own. I can see it in your eyes. You love books as much as I do, and you treasure them as if it was your very own life. I think I can trust you with this book. One lone wolf knows another." He pushed the book toward me. "Take extra special care of it for me."  
  
"I will! I promised."  
  
I carefully put the book inside my bags along with the others. Then, I headed for the door. I gave the kind old shop owner one more wave at the door, and walked back down the street. With the list supplies in my hand, I looked around for shop that I could by stuffs from. I was looking for one particular shop; the shop I had to go in before I leaved today. Then, I found it, Ollivander wand shop: makers of fine wands since 350 B.C. This was the shop I wanted to go to; it was the shop that I looked forward to, hoping to find. Like the bookshop, it was very quaint and quiet. Like the bookshop, it was small, empty, and filled with shelves, but the shelves were not filled with books. But unlike the bookshop, it only have one small window and very dark. There was not light, except for one candle at a far corner of the shop. They were stocked with long small boxes in various sizes. A short dumpy man appeared from one of the shelves with a smile on his face and a gleam if excitements in his eyes. He wore a black gown with many small stars on the rim of the bottom and a long pointed dark gray hat. "Hello and good afternoon!" he said giving me a little bow.  
  
"Good afternoon!" I replied.  
  
"My name is Guy Ollivander!" he said and then commanded. "Please, put out your wand arm!"  
  
I did as instructed and put out my right arm although I don't even know what he meant by "wand arm". The man took a measuring tape and started to measure my arm. Then, he went off to a table and picked up a pencil and a piece of parchment paper. To my surprise, the tape measure was still measuring. Mr. Ollivander wrote something down while the tape measure was still measuring. When he was done writing, he went to the shelves take down several of those long boxes while the pencil was still scribbling furiously on the paper, which was in mid-air. The shop owner walked back and shouted,  
  
"Stop! That's enough!" Immediately, the tape measure, the paper, and pencil dropped to the floor motionless.  
  
Mr. Ollivander opened a box and took out a short black stick and gave it to me. "Now child, try this," he said, "Ebony, phoenix feather, ten inches. Give it a wave!" Accordingly, I did as told. Nothing happened, therefore he immediately took it out of my hand and gave me another. "Ash, Dragon's Heartstring, twelve inches and three quarters." This time a tiny spark came out of the end of the stick, which made me jumped a little. I was very pleased with the result; he on the other hand wasn't satisfied with it at all. Mr. Ollivander just shook his head and gave me another, and another, and another. "Hmm! A difficult customer, eh?" he said merely when I tried all of the wands in the pile of wand's boxes he brought over. The shop owner walked to a small shelf and took out a rather long box longer than all the others I tried. When he brought it over, I could see that it was covered with dusts. He blew the dust off the box and filled the shop's floor with gray powders. Inside the box was many, many wrapping papers amidst those paper was a long wand, longer than the usual ones that I've seen. "Now let's see if this one is compatible with you." He said with a sigh and gave the unusual wand to me. "Sycamore, Mermaid's golden hair, twenty-two inches long." I gave the wand a wave; it felt wonderful. Something like a streak of electricity surge through me from the tip of the wand up my arm and through out my body. At that moment the most wonderful thing happened, from the tip of the wand came a stream of violets sparks that illuminated the darken store. A ball of lights soared up from the stream and burst like a fireworks display. I stood there marveled at what I had done with just a wave of a long wooden stick. "Well, well, well," said Mr. Ollivander with a big, bright, satisfied smile, "So, it had finally chosen an owner."  
  
"It had finally chosen an owner?" I repeated.  
  
"Yes, I've had this wand for a long time." Said he. "Mermaid's hair is a very rare wand core, because it's uncommon that merpeople will shed their hair. It's even more extraordinary that one will find a mermaid with golden hair. Thus, you can see how rare the core in your wand is. It is a great wand, and it is only meant to for your use only. Because it is so rare and valuable, not many people are compatible with it. That means that you are a very special girl. I may be a little sad to be parted with it because I had bonded with it, but I am happier now that it had finally chosen an owner. Take good care of it."  
  
"Wow!" I said amazed. "Is it really that special?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Awesome! It's mine, and it's special. So that makes me special. I'm special." Mr. Ollivander laughed heartily at this.  
  
I looked at my wand with awe knowing how special it was and that I was the owner of such a thing. Special as it was, my wand cost me three gold coins and two copper ones. I thanked Mr. Ollivander and tucked the wrapped wand box safely in my bag pack. When I looked at my watch, it told me that it was 2:05 already. Hastily, I dashed out of Ollivander wand shop and ran down the cobbled stone street as fast as I can. People looked at me with the strangest looks when I burst into Merlin's Goblet and immediately stormed out of the small door then into the street. I ran and ran as quickly as my feet could carry me. I stopped at the gate panting out of breath. I looked at my watch and it told me that my dad would arrive in approximately two minutes. True to his words, my dad car appeared on the horizon at exactly two-thirty. "Hey there! Did you have to wait long?" he asked as I got into the car even though he was on time. It was out of habits because he was never late anymore.  
  
"Did you find all you need?" he asked as we drove down the street.  
  
"Yeah!" I answered.  
  
"What's in that bag?" he asked. "It looked like you put the whole museum in there."  
  
I took out one of the book and handed to him. "They had some really good books in the gift shop of the museum. So, I thought I bought it for later references in my essays and for some light reading. The school summer reading list has books that are so boring." Said I holding up a book called "Early History of Magic". "Early History of Magic," read he during a red light, "Hmm! Interesting title."  
  
When I got home and went to my room, an owl was hooting outside my window. Immediately, I opened the window and the screen and allowed the brown owl in. Tied to its leg was a letter. I was a little scared of it, and it must have sensed my fears because it perched on my chair and held out it leg. Seeing how this owl was so well trained, I approached the owl cautiously. The owl was very still when I untied the letter from its leg. "Thank you!" I told it the owl and stroke it. It hooted happily. I looked at the envelope; it had a Hogwarts seal, and this envelope was particularly big and thick. I opened it and found a letter and another envelope. I opened the letter first, and it read:  
  
" Dear Ms. Tamy,  
  
Hi! My name is Alberto Wheeze, the Head of the Muggle and Wizard Transportation Department from the England's Ministry of Magic. I am writing on behalf of Professor Gonelle Headmistress of Hogwarts. I've been keeping in touch with the Head of the Muggle and Wizard Transportation Department from the Council of Magic in America during the beginning of the summer. Arrangements had been made, and it is decided that you should take a plane to London, and someone will meet you there to take you to the Hogwarts Express. Her name is Ariel Gladstone. Your plane and train's ticket are enclosed in the second envelope. We apologize for the inconvenients, but as of right now we cannot find another way to get you to London. We are working around the clock to find an easy way to take students from faraway country to Hogwarts! Please be patient! Have a nice summer!  
  
Alberto Wheeze  
  
Head of the Muggles and Wizard Transportation"  
  
I picked up the bigger unopened envelope and found that inside was two tickets. One was an airplane pass, and the other was a train ticket. It said that I'd be leaving on August 30th at 3:45pm. Everything seemed to be in order. I knew where I was going, how I was to get there, and how to get everything I needed, but there was one tiny problem still. How was I going to tell my parents that their precious little princess won't be going to high school next and be a doctor or a lawyer? How was I going to tell my parent that I would be going to a witch crafting school? They had so much great visions for me about all the great things I was going to be. What I was going to tell them wasn't going to be pretty because it meant that all their hopes and dreams were going up in smoke. Looking down on the pass, I knew that I had to tell them. How else would I get to New York according to the pass? But I still have almost two months to worry about it, it's still the beginning of July, and I won't be leaving until the end of August. Therefore, this meant that I had ample of time to think of something, one whole month more. 


	2. Enter Gabrielle

July had stayed and went making way for August to come. Then, sweet, beautiful August came with it the bright sunshine and saved its gentle breezes until its departure. The letters, the books, and the wand were thrown in the corner of my closet covered with papers, magazines, clothes, and many, many other stuffs. So far my summer was very normal, and I had a lot of fun. I got a full-time summer job besides the regular babysitting job, and I opened a bank. Currently, I had over two thousand dollars in my bank account. When I wasn't working, which was during the weekend, I went out with my friends, Jenna and Stacy. We went to the movies, the beach, went on picnics, and spent a lot of good times together. I had so much fun with my friends that I had completely forgotten about the hidden magical world. In fact, I probably wouldn't have even remembered it if an owl from the Headmistress hadn't arrived to my window one-night mid-August. I was fast asleep from an exhausting day at the beach playing volleyball and water gun fights. Suddenly there was an unusual scratching sound coming from the window that woke me up. Sleepily, I sat up and saw at my window stood a gray blur. Regaining my conscious and clear vision, I recognized that it was an owl. I opened the screen to let it in. The owl flew in, dropped a letter at my feet, and immediately out of my window. Tired and wanting to rest, I picked it up and tossed it on my desk, but curiosity got the better of me. I turned on my desk lamp and opened the letter. It ran this way:  
  
" Ms. Tamy,  
  
Have you received the envelope enclosing the two tickets to London from the Ministry of Magic and the Council of Magic's Department of Muggles and Wizards Transportation? If you had not received the necessary tickets, send a word to me, and I will sort the matter out. If you did received the tickets needed, then please be remembered that the school term start on August 31st. I am hoping of seeing you there at the start of year banquet.  
  
Should there be any difficulties don't hesitate to send me an owl.  
  
Professor Gonelle."  
  
I looked at my calendar; it was the 19th of August. I only got two more weeks to tell my parents. I still had to make one more trip to Saleem Alley to buy the rest of my supplies. I was too tired to worry too much, so I let it drift away and went back to sleep. Next day at breakfast, I sat at the table looking down at my food not touching anything. I was too worried to eat anything. My parents noticed this. "What's wrong?" asked my mom.  
  
"Huh? Um. nothing." I lied. I didn't know how to tell her, my dad, and my brother that in two weeks I'm going to Hogwarts School, a school nobody knows exists. Even witches and wizards didn't know where it was.  
  
"Why haven't you touch any of your breakfast?" my mom asked again.  
  
"School starts in two weeks and I haven't buy my supplies yet?" I replied. My mom and dad said something, but I couldn't hear anything they said after that. I was trying to find some excuse to go back to the wizard market place. I hadn't bought the rest of my supplies or my uniform yet. I had to, or I couldn't go to Hogwarts without those supplies. All day I wander around like a zombie carrying a huge burden over my chest dazed. Days and days inched by slowly like years had passed by, I still hadn't worked up the nerves to tell my parents. Whenever I got close to tell them, my throat would dry up and all I could do was stammered a "Nothing". I became moodier and grouchier as each day passed until I would yell at anyone who dared to say hello to me.  
  
Finally, three days before my departure, I worked up a plan of what I was going to do. My parents won't like it. They might hated me or disown me for it, but I couldn't think of anything else. There were no other alternatives. I have already decided to go, and I didn't have much time left. On the morning of August 30th, I woke up much more early than usual. Slowly, secretly, and very quietly, I crept out of bed, got dressed and got packed. I laid an envelope, which contained a letter I wrote last night, on my especially made bed. I envelope contained everything I wanted to say to them and all explanations I wasn't able to tell them face-to-face. I got out of the house as quietly as I could while dragging a briefcase full. While I was outside the door of my house taking one final look of goodbye and a map in my hand, I ran away from the house as quickly as I could fearing that I might had second thoughts and turned back. As the sun slowly rise, I walked smelling the sweet morning dew that pushed all the horrible thoughts, fear, and misfortunes from my mind. I walked as people waking up and sleepily taking the newspaper from their lawn, or yawning wearily as they open their shops, restaurants, or offices, or driving to work drinking their morning coffee. I hummed as more and more people appeared on the streets zooming by from the not so deserted any more streets. I kept on walking as the streets became more busy with people hustling and bustling as the sun rose higher and shone brighter. So far my mood was really delightful as I turned to the road of Hillside. A small sign with the words "Open" spread across hung over on the inside. I opened the door and stepped inside hoping that my last visit wasn't a dream, and it wasn't; inside were only a few sleepy customers enjoying their morning coffee. As I entered the coffee-fumed room, the same old kind lady who owned the shop approached me.  
  
"Good morning, dear," greeted she and invited me to a chair beside one of the table, "It's nice to see you again. It had been such a long time since I saw you last. Breakfast, dear?"  
  
"Yes, please!" I replied after noticing that my stomach had been growling for food. "I'll have some eggs, bacons, and orange juice, please."  
  
"Of course!" said she. Then, the lady took out a wand and waved it at a place in front of me. Everything I order mysteriously popped out. She summoned a cup from another table to mine, and filled it with orange juice.  
  
"Thank you!" I said, and took up the knife and fork and started eating. The food was delicious even though was came out of nowhere.  
  
"What bring you here at this hour in the morning?" she asked as I chewed my food.  
  
"I have some last minute shopping for school." I replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah! I have to buy my uniform and other supplies. The school year starts tomorrow and my plane leaves today. I'm hoping I can catch the plane before it leaves without me?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The airplane."  
  
She gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"It's a big metal thing that look like a bird that fly. You can often see it in the sky. Muggles use it to get from one country to another and more often to far away places over the ocean." I tried to explain. She still looked confused, but this time fascinated.  
  
"Ooh, really? Muggles have so much strange and intriguing ideas don't you think so?" said she.  
  
"Uh! Yeah!"  
  
"Where are you going to school, my dear?"  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Hogwarts? Your parents must be really talented witch and wizard in order for you to be accepted to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, it's a well-known fact that Hogwarts only accept the best witches and wizards in training there are in the world. When students finished school there, they are known as the best of the best. Because it is so famous and with so much high quality of an education, the original founder of the school kept the school hidden from outsider. Naturally, nowadays no one knows where it is, not even the students or even the teachers. The only ones that knows are the Headmasters or Headmistress."  
  
"Wow, I did not know all that."  
  
  
  
"Yes, dear. I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but then again I guess everyone want to. They can't accept anyone or everyone. So, I'm happy to have attended Ultemecia Academy of Witchcraft-it's the best school in the country."  
  
Several more people came in. The lady owner stood up and told me, "I need to tend my customers. It was nice to see you again. Should I not get the chance to talk to you before you go, visit me when you get back and tell me all about your time at Hogwarts."  
  
She left me and joined the group of people just came in. The kind owner showed them up to a whipped and conjured up some breakfast; she happily talked to them as she served. I looked at my watch and it told me that it is a little over ten o'clock; I got ample of time before my planes leaved. Finishing my breakfast without haste, I leaved two gold coins on the table not knowing how much the breakfast cost. I stood up and started to go, but something stopped me. I realized that I don't want to drag a large brief case full of books and heavy things around. I looked around to see if there's anyplace I could put them until I came back. As if she was reading my mind, the lady owner called to me, "Just leave them there! I watch them for you, dear."  
  
Following her advice, I left with just my bag pack and walked out once more into the old cobbled street. As usual, it was full of people in robes, gowns, and cloaks carrying wands and cauldron complaining about the price of dragon livers, unicorn horns, dried shivelfigs roots, or smashed griffin claws. Several even wore long pointed black hats, which made them look even more like witches and wizards then ever, except those that wore scarlet or yellow hats. They looked like yellow daisies, or red flowers than witches and wizards. As I walked down the street, I pulled out my supplies list to see what more I needed to buy for school; it said that I needed school uniforms, a cauldron, a telescope, a pair of protective gloves, and a Potion making kit. The hustling and bustling street was full with Apothecary shops, where I bought my Potions making kits, my protective gloves, and the cauldron. The Apothecary was already a very gloomy and creepy place as it was without the floating jars of livers, animals, and fouling smell of dead and spoiled things. Then, there were the Divination shops, where I bought my telescopes. The shop was full of books on fortune telling, stars chart, and weird magical gadgets and foretold the future. The sweet shops, where I bought many, many candies and sweets. The sweet shops were my favorite. There were Bettie Bott's Beans of Every Flavor, and they meant every flavor; Multi-Tastes Wands, they were wand-shaped sugar candies that kept changing flavor; Explosive Bubble Gums, which were normal bubble gum, but they burst really loud; Live Chocolate Frogs, people cast a spell or a charm on it to make it alive; Everlasting Gummi Bear, I hadn't tried; and even Edible Stories, Edible Stories were little books made of candies that contain some small and very short stories, and though they were very short, they were extraordinarily funny. I spent the longest time in the candy shop, even longer than the bookshop, Words of Wisdom. Long last, I left the candy shop with half a cauldron full and heavy of candies and sweets in one hand and a Multi-Taste Wand in the other looking for a clothes shop to buy my uniforms.  
  
Finally at a dead end of a street called Werewolves Lane, I found a big shop with large glass windows full of clothes and a large letters engraved in silver, "Needle and Threads" on top of a giant size double doors. Upon entering the shop, I saw many, many more clothes: gowns, robes, cloaks, dresses, scarves, and other I couldn't identify. Some gowns and robes in dummies that kept turning this side and that to let customers see it glorious clothes. Other dresses, other gowns, cloaks, and others weird clothes floating about three feet off the ground in rows and columns. There were several small stools lining side by side in the back of the shop, but the shop owner was nowhere in sight. Nervously, I walked around to see if there was any one a round, and then from behind a rack of cloth hanger came a tall, slender witch dressed in a dark maroon gown and a dark robe over it. Seeing that I was confused, she approached me and asked, "May I be of any help?"  
  
"I came to buy uniform for school." I replied.  
  
"For Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, how d-"  
  
"I received a letter from the Headmistress a while ago. I was wondering when you'd show up to buy your uniform; there aren't many shops in Saleem Alley that does uniform like we do. I was about write to the Headmistress to inform here about you and ask if there was anything amiss."  
  
Before I could reply, she led me to a small stool and instructed, "Stand up here pleased." I tried to stand as still as I could when she measured me, but it was hard to stay still when the thing that normally don't float in mid air all by itself was measuring me all by itself. It made me a little nervous. Standing in the stool holding my arms out like a scarecrow not being able to move was most painful and especially dull. It felt like I was standing there for years and years, but at last hours later, she was finally finished with measuring and do all that she needed to do to make my uniform. With one eave of her wand, the scissors and the clothes formed into clothes right before my eyes neatly folded and stacked on the stool that I stood on. Amazed, I paid her, and with a sincere thank I left the shop with my uniform.  
  
I came out of the shop with three more bags in my cauldron. I had bought five gowns, three robes, two daywear hats, a cloak, and a winter cloak made out of the finest wool I had ever felt. I was very sure that there weren't a Muggle anywhere on earth can made a finer cloak than the one that I had now in my cauldron. The cauldron was almost too full to carry and dreadfully heavy. Because of the weigh of the cauldron, I almost turned back to Merlin's Goblet, but a shop caught my eyes. It was the most glamorous shop in Saleem Alley. The whole shop was glittering like stars in the night sky, and above the shop words appeared as if an invisible pen was writing it, "Ink's Splotch". Ink's Splotch was a writing utensils shop. There were quills made of countless birds' feathers, scrolls and parchments of many kinds of woods-some I had never even heard of-, inkbottles of many colors; there were even invisible ink, silver inks, and inks that flashes in many different colors. There were quills made up of eagles feathers, phoenixes, griffins, hawks, peacocks, and a lot more. Not being able to resist the temptation, I bought several scrolls and parchments, two ink bottles-one changed from gold to silver and the other changed into a different color every time you dipped the quill into the bottle-, and two quills, a phoenix's feather and an eagle's feather. The cauldron was too full, and I only have two galleons, a few Sickles, and several Knuts left in my moneybag. Fearing that I might find another interesting shop, I head back to Merlin's Goblet as fast as I could. A lot more people were in the Alley now than there were in the morning when I left Merlin's Goblet. It was more difficult to pass the rowdy crowd.  
  
When I reached the shop, I checked my watch to see how long I had spent shopping. My watch told me that it was already one o'clock and twenty minutes, and that meant that I spent almost five hours in Saleem Alley. When I set my bags down beside my suitcases under the table, I noticed that my stomach was growling for food. I wasn't even aware of how hungry I was amid all of the excitements. I called the shop lady to order some lunch. Like before, with just a waved her wand a burger and a side order of fries filled my plate and apple juice in my glass. The lady didn't have time to come over and talk to me, because she was busy talking to a girl about my age-I think. While they were talking, I noticed that once the lady pointed at me; this made a little nervous and very curious at what they might be talking about that might involved me. I surveyed the girl. She wasn't dressed like other witches or wizards, even witches or wizards her age. The girl wore a normal pink shirt with the words "Totally" across it, and a pair of blue-jean shorts. At first glance, no one would notice anything odd about her at all, but when I looked closer, I saw that she was carrying a cauldron very much like mine. It might be made of finer material, but a great deal similar to mine. The cauldron was full of books, and weird shaped packages, too. I was too busy observing her to notice that she was coming over to me.  
  
When she reached my table, she took a seat across me, and she said to me holding out a hand, "Hi! I'm Gabrielle. The lady owner told me that you are going to Hogwarts Wizarding School. Is that true?"  
  
I nervously took her hand and replied, "Hello! I'm Alice. Nice to meet you! Yes, I am going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? I'm going to Hogwarts, too. Will this be your first year there?"  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
"Me, too." She screeched. She was sort of very excited.  
  
"The lady also said that she always sees you alone and was wondering if you have a ride to take you there."  
  
"Well, I know how to get there. I just need a ride to get to the airport."  
  
"The airport? Is that the place you go to go on the big metal thing? What are they called? A plane, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is my first time taking a plane. As you probably already know, the Flu Powder Network run by the Council of Magic's Department of Muggle and Wizard Transportation was hexed. Now, everyone who wants to get over or across the ocean has to use the Apparition Network or the Muggle way of traveling over the ocean. Not many people want to use Apparition, because it is a very dangerous thing apparating over such a long distance. Naturally a lot of wizards and witches like me are forced to use muggle transportation. This makes the Councils of Magic and the Ministries of Magic go crazy. The Heads of both Departments of Muggle and Wizards Transportation are working overtime and going mad. 


	3. The Inherited Fortune

**A special thanks to all who are reading my story/stories. I would be much obliged to you to review them. Criticize them if you want! I'll be eternally grateful and welcome all comments. Thanks! Enjoy!**  
  
-"I say to you all, once again- in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open." -Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter IV  
  
I took my heavy bag and my tired, disarrayed, jet-lagged self out of the plane with the chattering Gabrielle. I couldn't hear most of what she was saying, but I smiled and nod just to be polite. Suddenly, Gabrielle shrieked, "Dad!" She ran toward a man who dressed himself in the most peculiar fashioned. The man wore a blue golf hat, a white blouse, and bright red sweatpants. The lady besides him, who wore a laborious scarlet dress, looked very formal and a lot more fitting to the surrounding than the man did. The man and the woman were Gabrielle's parents. After Gabrielle was done talking to them excitedly, she led them to me and introduced me, "Mom, this is Alice. She's going to Hogwarts, too, and like me, it is her first year. I met her at Saleem Alley in America." Gabrielle's mother held out her hand and said, "I'm Ariel Gladstone, Gabrielle's mother. The Minister of Magic asked me to pick you up from here and drive you to the Hogwarts's Express train, but I knew that you would met up with Gabrielle somewhere along the way."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you."  
  
Then, Gabrielle's dad, the one in the sweatpants and blouse, approached me, too. He held out his man in a respectable and businesslike fashion, "Hello! I'm Zechariah Gladstone."  
  
"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Oh, believe me, the pleasure's all mine. I'm very glad to meet a Muggle witch; it shows that maybe Muggles and Wizards aren't that different."  
  
Gabrielle turned to me in surprise and exclaimed, "You are a Muggle witch, the one that the whole Ministry of Magic had been talking about? Why didn't you tell me? It's no wonder now that you knew so much about Muggle stuffs; you are a Muggle."  
  
"I didn't know that the whole Ministry of Magic had been talking about me." I said shyly, "I didn't think that being a Muggle witch was that big a deal. There must be plenty others who are Muggle witches and wizards."  
  
"It is a big deal, because there are very few Muggle born witches and wizards." Explained Mr. Gladstone as we started to walk, "It's the Ministry of Magic's job to tracked all of the Muggle born witches and wizards down and carefully watch over them and tell those wizards and witches the truth when the time is right. Because if they lost their tempers and their magical instincts broke loose, a lot of terrible things can happen and us wizards and witches might be discovered."  
  
I walked out of the airport and into the parking lot with the Gladstone family in silence. Seeing the family filled with happiness and was so closed made me a little sad and homesick. I've only been gone for less than a day, and I had already missed them so much. When we reached toward a nice red car, we stopped, and Mr. Gladstone turned to Gabrielle and said to her, "Gabby, do you want to go home and change out of those- those clothes, or go straight to Diagon Alley to buy your school the rest of your school supplies?"  
  
"It's okay! I'll change on the way in the train to Hogwarts. I cannot wait to buy my wand." Said she excitedly, "Anyway, I'm quite hungry; the food they fed us was dreadfully terrible. I can't believe they would serve us something as horrible as that; those Muggles have no respect for their customers even Aunt Clair's cooking is better than the food they fed us." Clearly, he did not want his daughter to wear those Muggle clothes as much as he himself wanting to wear his and wander around Diagon Alley full of witches and wizards. Reluctantly, he said, "If you say so," and ushered us into the car.  
  
During the drive, Gabrielle asked me hundred of questions about Muggles, and I answered her clumsily trying to keep up with her questions. She only stopped when her father told her not to bother me with those questions, and I suspected that he was tired of hearing all those information in which he didn't want to stock inside his head. I greatly appreciated him for it because I was exhausted, jet-lagged, sleepy, and in an exceedingly horrible mood. Mrs. Gladstone realized the awful state I was in; she gave me a small piece of chocolate and insisted me to eat it. The chocolate was made of some magical cure because I felt a lot better after I ate it. I muttered some thanks to Mrs. Gladstone and tried to rest while Gabrielle chattered on about something with mud and sugar.  
  
I didn't know how long I'd slept for, but I woke up with a bright August sun shining brightly into my eyes. I felt much a great deal better and so much happier ever since the airplane ride. Before I was done grooming and fixing my hair, so that it wouldn't look like a crow nest, we arrived in front of a small hotel/public restaurant called Leaky Cauldron. It was a lot like Merlin's Goblet with round tables filled with wizards and witches some in Muggle clothes and some in regular wizards' robe and witches' gown. There was one difference between Leaky Cauldron and Merlin's Goblet; Leaky Cauldron was much bigger and brighter. The owner was a middle-age man with dark brown hair, furtive eyes, thin lips, and with an upright stature. He wore a dark blouse, dark pair of trousers, and a maroon robe over them. The owner didn't seem as friendly as the kind lady back home, and she was definitely not as sincere. He was very friendly toward Mr. and Mrs. Gladstone and treated them with the utmost respect, but when Mr. Gladstone back was turned toward him, the man gave Gabrielle's father the most malevolence look a man can give another man. The owner was only friendly toward Mr. Gladstone because of his name and reputations. Then again, the owner-I found out later that his name was Horatio Spellane- looked at every one of his customers with disdain.  
  
When the food we ordered arrived, Gabrielle and I ate as if we hadn't eaten for months. Because the food on the plane was horrible, anything here in the restaurant was food made in heaven. Even though we were starved and parched, Gabrielle and I were extremely careful to watch our manners and tried very hard not to be savaging wolves and hyenas. After we, Gabrielle and I, were fed and watered, the Gladstone led me through the Leaky Cauldron, and like Merlin's Goblet, the gate to the Magical world was found at the end of the pub. Diagon Alley was as amazing, as busy, and as beautiful as Saleem Alley only bigger and with much more hustling and bustling. There were more different shops in many different variety and definitely more people. Wizards and witches in many, many styles, colors, and sizes of gowns and robes-there were even young wizards and witches in jeans and T-shirts. There were shops as ancient as Words of Wisdom as gloomy as the Apothecary shops-some even more frightening- there were also shops as fancy as Ink's Splotch with golden engraved words in silver signs that twice as big as a grown man. I stood stunned, amazed, and excited.  
  
"Ariel, why don't you take Gabrielle to buy the rest of her school supplies while I take our little guest her and give her a little tour?" Mr. and Mrs. Gladstone gave one another a nervous and furtive glance. After a few second of silence with Gabrielle looking back and forth at her parents, her eyes lighted up as if she understood the silence language, which is being spoken at this minute of which I am unfamiliar with. Gabrielle finally knew what was a complete mystery to me. "See you later!" she called as she and her mother make their way through the rowdy crowd giving me a knowing wink. I confused, followed Mr. Gladstone mesmerized. He led me through the busy streets, around the corner outside some kind of shop or store, but I found out later that it was neither. Over Mr. Gladstone's shoulder, I can see enormous golden letters Gringrotts magically sparkling above a large glass double door. Mr. Gladstone led me inside and into a corner out of earshot of everyone, and then he said in a small but clear whisper, "You are probably wondering why I brought you here?" I nodded looking very confusedly.  
  
"Well, you have a Gringrotts vault, it was willed to you by a very wealthy wizard."  
  
Hmm? I thought more confused than I was before. Who would know me well enough to leave me a cave full of gold and silver in their will? Who would know me in the Magic world? I didn't even know I was a witch so how could anyone?  
  
"Who?" I asked out loud before I could stop myself.  
  
"He wished to remain anonymous for awhile before we are allowed to tell you, and to tell you the truth even we, the people in the Ministry of Magic, are not certain who left you the money. The goblins won't tell us that who owned the vault before it was willed to you. The goblins just told the Minister that someone left you his or her Gringrotts vault three days ago and won't tell us of whom it was. The goblins are known for their distrust in other people and beasts, but they are very reliable with secrets and important favors.  
  
The goblins said only this. 'If you, the person who inherited the vault, want to know the identity of your benefactor, you'll be able to find that out on your own.'"  
  
"What does that mean? How could I know who give me all those money? I didn't even know that I was a witch until now in the first place. Still, if he said that if I want to know I'll find out, then that's what I'll do. I'm in debt to him, and I would want to repay him in anyway I could. I wouldn't if he wanted to stay anonymous, but he didn't seem to want to stay anonymous. He seemed to want me to find out. Doesn't he?"  
  
"I guess so. I can't make anything out of this. If you find pleasure in pursuing on this wild goose chase, then by all mean do!"  
  
"Couldn't you tell me more of this person or anything else at all on this?"  
  
"Well, I don't for the minute, but if you want I'll find out all I can for you."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Anyway, we better get going people are starting to get suspicious, but it isn't the people I'm worrying about. It's the goblin once they get suspicious they'll do anything or go to any distance to satisfy their suspicion."  
  
Mr. Gladstone reached into his trouser pocket, presented to me a gold plated, rusted key, and put it down in the palm of my hand. The key, though rusted, can still shined and sparkled like glittering star, and at the shamrock like handle carved a tiny number 222. I looked up at the middle- aged man and then back at my key. "It's mine?" I asked to shocked and confused to say anything more. I looked up, and the kind wizard nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. 


End file.
